Irina
Irina was a vampire, one of the original Denali "sisters" and an originator of the myth of the succubus. She was a "vegetarian" and led a very peaceful lifestyle. She and Laurent had a relationship before he was killed by the shape-shifters in New Moon. Irina was killed by Caius after giving false information to the Volturi about Renesmee Cullen. Biography Early life Irina was the third vampire added to the Denali coven, after Tanya and Kate. As a human, she was a pretty peasant girl living in a a small farm community. She physically resembled Kate and Tanya, and Sasha decided to change her with the idea of adding a new sister to her "daughters". Irina, Tanya, and Kate loved their mother as much as she loved them. They were orphaned by the Volturi because their mother was harboring an immortal child named Vasilii; a human child that was turned and therefore couldn't learn to control himself due to his primitive mind. The sisters were responsible for the myth of the succubus, as they would have sexual relationships with human men before killing them. The Denali sisters later lived a vegetarian lifestyle to avoid slaughtering the men that they grew fond of, and became close friends of Carlisle Cullen and his family. ''New Moon'' - Eclipse After Laurent came to live with the Denali Coven, Irina started a relationship with him; which was ended following his death at the hands of the Quileute werewolves. When the Cullens asked for the Denali coven's aid, she wanted revenge on the wolves in exchange for their aid, but they disagreed and so the Denalis turned down their alliance temporarily. , Tanya and Irina at Bella and Edward's wedding.]] ''Breaking Dawn'' Irina did not appear at Bella and Edward's wedding with the rest of the Denali coven, because she was still upset at the wolves for killing her Laurent. In the film, she did attend the wedding, but felt utterly hurt when she saw Seth and refused to believe the Cullens about Laurent trying to kill Bella. Three months later, Irina was her way to Forks to make peace with the Cullens when she suddenly saw Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee hunting from a distance. The moment she saw Renesmee, she was mislead to believe that she was an immortal child that Bella and Edward had created, knowing that creating an immortal child is an illegal action. Irina ran to tell the Volturi, but not before Bella saw her. A few days later, Alice foresaw the Volturi's decision to visit Forks, and explaining that she was not trying to predict their actions, but trying to find Irina, Bella came to the conclusion that Irina assumed that Renesmee was an immortal child and that she must have decided to go to the Volturi to tell them about Renesmee. Irina was with the Volturi when they arrived in Forks to punish the Cullens. She was called upon by Caius to bear witness to Renesmee. She explained to the Volturi that she was upset because the shape-shifters killed Laurent, but the Cullens refused to let her avenge him. However, upon realizing her mistake, she no longer wanted to complain against the wolves or the Cullens. The second she said that she was willing to take full responsibility for her error, Caius signaled the guard and Irina was destroyed in front of all the vampires present. Caius merely looked on and proceeded to set Irina ablaze, as a plot to enrage Kate and Tanya into attacking the Volturi guard. Caius later justified this by saying that "now she has taken full responsibility of her actions". After the confrontation ended with only Irina's death, the Denalis returned home, to mourn for their fallen sister and celebrate the addition of a new comrade - Garrett; who had become Kate's new mate. Physical description Irina was described as being a vampire with straight, chin-length silvery blonde hair and golden eyes that turned black when she was thirsty. Her height was 5'2". Personality Due to her mother's passing for creating an immortal child, Irina, along with her sisters, were "purists" when it came to vampire laws. She enjoyed the pleasurable company of men, but learned to achieve monogamy when Laurent came into her life. Relationships Irina is the deceased mate of Laurent, the youngest adoptive sister of Tanya, Kate and the deceased Vasilii, the adoptive daughter of Sasha and coven members with Eleazar and Carmen. ]] Laurent Laurent came to Denali after he left James and Victoria. There, he and Irina met, and fell in love, though she was more serious about their relationship than him. However, Laurent had trouble sticking to the vegetarian diet, and occasionally hunted humans. He went back to Forks as a favor to Victoria, to see if Bella was still under the protection of the Cullens. It was there that he got killed by the Quileute werewolves when he attempted to kill Bella Swan to sustain his own thirst. Irina was enraged by his death and it was because of this that prevented the Denali Coven from helping the Cullen family during the newborn crisis of Seattle and what led Irina to turning the Cullens in for supposedly creating an immortal child. ]] Tanya Tanya was Irina's eldest adoptive sister, as well as leader of the Denali Coven after their mother was killed centuries ago. She loved her and Kate above everything else, which drove her to confess her mistakes in order to protect them. ]] Kate Kate was Irina's other adoptive sister, and the only one with a gift. She loved her and Tanya above everything else, which drove her to confess her mistakes in order to protect them and resulted in her death. Film portrayal ]] On September 27, 2010 it was announced that Irina will be portrayed by Maggie Grace in ''Breaking Dawn'' films. Her character was given the surname "Denali" in the films. Appearances *''Twilight'' (mentioned) *''New Moon'' (mentioned) *''Eclipse'' (mentioned) *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn: Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn: Part 2'' *''Midnight Sun'' (mentioned) See also *Denali Coven *Laurent and Irina Category:Deceased characters Category:Denali Coven Category:Females Category:Adoptive siblings Category:Volturi Witnesses Category:Mates